


Please, Eddie.

by tylersdreams



Series: Eddie my love. [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersdreams/pseuds/tylersdreams
Summary: Based on the song by The Chordettes because I'm unoriginal but I thought of something.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Eddie my love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Please, Eddie.

•Eddie, my love, I love you so.•

Richie stared at the rope in his hands.

•Eddie, my love, I love you so.•

The task ahead was daunting.

•Eddie, my love, I love you so.•

A tear rolled down his cheek, the stool creaked.

•How I've wanted for you,  
You'll never know.•

He thought back to the kissing bridge, the initials Eddie would never know were theirs.

•Please, Eddie,  
Don't make me wait to long.•

"Why?" Richie cried.

•Oh, Eddie, Eddie, I love you so.•

Richie tied the noose to a beam in his basement.

•Eddie, please write just one line.  
Tell me your love is still only mine.•

All those years spent together.

•Please, Eddie, don't make me  
wait too long.•

"I couldn't save you, Spaghetti."

•You left me last September,  
Since that time I've been so alone.•

Richie felt bad for detaching himself from his friends, but at least they wouldn't miss him as much now.

•Now all I do is wish and wait for you.  
Eddie, since you've been gone.•

Richie sobbed, the sound was heartbreaking.

•Eddie, my love, I'm sinking fast.•

"I'm coming, Eds, don't you worry." Richie whispers.

•The very next day might be my last.•

Richie stared at the clock on his wall. It read 11:59 PM.

•Please, Eddie, don't make me  
wait too long.•

Richie put his head in the loop.

•Oh, Eddie, Eddie, I love you so.•

"I love you, Eddie." Richie hesitated.

•Eddie, my love.•

He stepped off the stool.

•Oh, Eddie, Eddie, I love you so.•

He struggled for a minute.

•Eddie, my love, I love you so.•

At 12:01 AM, on a cold December night, Richie breathed for the last time.


End file.
